Su consuelo
by Akagi.Kuruta
Summary: Otro mas a la cuenta se Sorrento x Kanon


Su consuelo. 

Era una tarde fria y triste en el Colegio en el cual Sorrento estudiaba.

Esa tarde en especial Kanon decidiò ir por Sorrento.Tal vez despues podìan pasar un rato juntos.Lo dificilm serìa que Sorrento aceptara.Ùltimamente estaba muy distante de los demàs.

Era extraño ver a Sorrento en ese estado de animo.El solìa ser un chico alegre y sin complejos.Tal vez no lo conocìan bien.

Ya era la hora en que todos los estudiantes salìan.Kanon esperaba desimpaciente a Sorrento,ya no habìa nadie...Y Sorrento aùn faltaba.

-Que extraño...Es la primera semana de clases.No creo que haiga faltado.Debiò pasarle algo malo. 

Con extrema cautela se adentrò al instituto.Subiò varias escaleras pero no encontraba a Sorrento.Hasta que escucho un llanto proveniente de la terraza.Era tan triste pensar que Sorrento loraba.Pero debìa saber por que lloraba.No podìa ser nadie mas.Los sollozos eran dulces...Justo como la voz de Sorrento. 

Sin demora alguna,subiò apresurado el ùltimo nivel para encontrar a Sorrento,efectivamente.

Se encontraba sentado en un rincon,abrazandose y escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.Kanon no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al ver en tales condiciones a Sorrento

-Sorrento,pasa algo malo?   
-...

Sorrento solo elevò la mirada,sus ojos no reflejaban la misma alegrìa de siempre.  
Solo pudo pronunciar el nombre de Kanon dulcemente.

-Kanon...E-Eres tu. 

Kanon corriò a Sorrento y lo tomò en sus y susurrando "Que ocurre pequeño? 

-Kanon...Soy muy ingenuo.Soy un idiota...Y apenas me doy cuenta de ello.  
-Que ocurre?  
-Mi pasado Kanon...Es mi pasado. 

Por lo que Sorrento decìa parcài que habia sufrido mucho en su infancia.  
Ahora fuese lo que fuese Kanon debìa saberlo.

-Dime que te ocurriò.  
-Mis padres...  
-Tus padres?  
-Ellos murieròin cuando yo tenìa apenas 12 años.Despues de eso...Unos hombres me adoptaròn.Ellos no eran buenos .Kanon.Ellos me golpeaban y yo no hacìa nada.Eso no me importaba.Por lo menos podìa decir que tenìa una familia.  
-...  
-Pero no solo me golpeaban Kanon...Ellos...Me...

Kanon no lo dejò continuar.Solo abrazaba a Sorrento fuertemente.Sorrento se preguntaba si en realidad Kanon se preocupaba.Era dìficil de creer que alguien como el pusiese preocuparse por alguien.

-Kanon...   
-Que pasò despues?  
-Ellos abusaban de mi.-dijo llorando-Y yo no huì.Lo hacìan cada que querìan.Y aun que yo me negara o dijiera que me dolìa.Jamà me hicieron caso.  
-...  
-Pero por lo que lloro es por que cuando fuiste a la guerra contra Hades...Temìa perder lo ùnico que me importaba en mi patètica vida...Perderte a ti.Serìa como perder mi alma Kanon.No te vuelvas a ir.No puedo olvidar aùn cada caricia indeseada que me proporcionaròn esos malditoa cerdos.Solo quiro que no dejes de abrasarme nunca.

FLASH BACK

-Estate quieto o te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir.  
-NO.YA BASTA!YO NO QUERO!YA NO SE LO SUPLICO!SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO!  
-Podemos hacer contigo lo que nos hinche la gana.O acaso quieres vivir sin una familia Sorrentito lindo?-Pregunto mientras acariciaba sus brazos-  
-N-No señor...  
-Asi esta mejor.Obediente como un perro faldero.Es lo que eres y siempre seràs.Maldita zorra.   
-...No digas tonterias.  
-QUE?ACASO ME ESTAS RETANDO?.DIMELO MALDITO SORRENTO.QUE NO TE GUSTA QUE TE INSULTE?PUES TE AGUANTAS Y YA!

Depronto llegò uno de los hombres que tambien cuidaba de Sorrento.Pero al contrario de los demàs,el si querìa a Sorrento como un hijo.Siempre Sorrento confiò en el.Y le prometiò que un dìa vivirìan como una familia lejos de esos cerdos. 

-Que le hacen al chico?  
-Lo qwue queremos.Algùn problema?  
-Si.El es un niño.Son unos malditos bastardos.ALEJENSE DE SORRENTO!.O SI NO YO...  
-Que nos haràs idiota?.Nos vas a pegar?  
-...   
Sorrento:NO!.No le hagan daño por favor.Ya no me quejarè.Harè lo que quioeran pero dejenlo en paz.   
Ritzuka:Sorrento...  
-No importa de todas formas te matarè. 

El hombre que dañaba a Sorrento sacò una pistola y comenzò a disparar en contra de Ritzuka.Mientras Sorrento era maltratado por otro maldito. 

Kanon observò todo eso.Lo imaginò mientra Sorrento lo relataba.Era terrible.Jamàs pensò que alguien como Sorrento puduera retener tanto sufrimiento.

-Sorrento...  
-No me dejes otra vez.Nunca olvidarè eso si no estas a mi lado.Kanon.Por favor.Ahora me siento tan bien con tigo.  
-Sorrento es obvio que no te dejarè pero olvida todo eso.Olvidalo pequeño.Yo jamàs te tratarè asi.Yo te amarè por siempre.  
-Gracias...

Y sin decir mas unieron sus labios con un tierno beso,qwue depues se transformò en un beso lleno de pasiòn.Cuando se separaron se miraròn a los ojos.

Despues Kanon lo volvio a abrazar y lo besò en la frente.

Jamas dejarìa a Sorrento solo.Nunca.Lo protegerià y con su amor lo harìa olvidar aquel pasado.Ahora salieròn juntos a comer algo.Al final todo resultò como lo planeo Kanon.Una cita con Sorrento.

**FIN**


End file.
